I Am In The Hangover!
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: Conrol Freak comes and sends Herald, Speedy, Aqualad, RedX, Beast Boy, Robin, and Bee into the movie 'The Hangover' This was really fun to write so please R and R! RATED T FOR STONG LANGUAGE!


**Ok Im making ANOTHER ONE! Its a scene from the hangover with Titans Charaters:D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tiger- Beast Boy**

**Doug- Aqualad (But he's missing)**

**Phil- Speedy**

**Allen- Robin (lol)**

**Stu- Herald **

**Carlos/Tyler - RedX (I was going to use Teether, but this sounded WAY funnier!)**

**BumbleBee - Jade (I know I know. But someone needed to be the Stripper, but u can barly tell its her, so its alright:)!!)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hey Guys! Look what I picked up from the Video Store!" Beast Boy yelled, running into the living room, where the Titans and Titans East were. Also a few Honorarys. The Green Boy ran up to Cyborg and showed him the DVD.

"The Hangover?" Cyborg questioned outloud.

"I've heard of that! But isn't it Rated R?" Hot Spot asked.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy said.

"We cant watch that! There are kids here!" Bumble Bee exclaimed, pointing to Mas, Menos, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, who were sitting on the floor.

"They Wont Understand it anyway!" Thunder stated from his seat next to his brother.

"Fine. We'll watch it." Robin finally Decided.

**-Partway into the movie-**

"This is...The Best Movie...Ever." Beast Boy said, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Shut up Beast Boy! Allan is making a speech!" Speedy yelled. He shut up.

**-30 Seconds Later-**

There was a loud noise and Contol Freak ran into the room. lol JIGGLYY!!!!!

"Hello Titans! It is I, CONTOL FREAK! Your worst Nem-"

"SHHH!!!!!!" All the Titans 'Shh'ed, and then Starfire Blasted Contol Freak out of the way of the TV with a Star bolt, and they all went back to watching this AMAZING movie.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!!" Control Freak yelled, and pulled out his Remote.

"Take That! and That And That" He yelled, Shooting Aqualad, Robin, and Herald. He then also Shot Speedy, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee.

Then he looked up to the Ceiling were a masked villian was hiding, ready to attack the Titans.

"And YOU! I will be the ONLY person to attack the Titans tonight!" And He shot Red X too.

The other Titans didnt care really. They were still watching the movie. But something was wrong with it**.**

**-In The Movie-**

Speedy, Aqualad, Robin, and Herald stood on the Roof of the Hotel, drinks in hand.

Speedy spoke first: "To a night the four of us will never forget" And then they took a drink.

**-Morning in the movie-**

Herald was on the ground passed out. There was a pair of skinny, black legs moving towards the door. The woman opened the door and left. Thats when Herald woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The place was a mess. Beer cans were everywhere, Along with other trash. The TV was knocked off the wall, A heated chair was smoking, and ceiling lights were barely hanging on to the ceiling. Slowly, He got up off the floor. He put on some glasses that he didnt know he wore, and stumbly made his way to the couch of the hotel room. He collapsed onto it.

Next to wake up was Robin, or Allan. He stood up, and stepped backwards out of the Kitchen. Herald heard him, and looked up, just to see Robin fall backwards over a bunch of cans. Robin got up, and thats when Herald relized that Robin didnt have any pants on. He was too hungover to say anything, so he just quickly turned away. Robin made his way through the Hotel Room, looking for the Bathroom. He passed Phil, Or Speedy, who was asleep on the floor.

Robin opened the bathroom door and walked over to the toilet, then proceeded to pee into it. He heard a growl, and turned a quarter of a circle to see where it came from. He was now peeing on the floor. He saw where the growl came from: A Tiger. A GREEN Tiger. He looked at the tiger for a few seconds, turned back to the toilet to finish his buisness. He mumbled "Hmph.....stupid tiger..." The Tiger growled again. He finally came to his senses and jumped away from the toilet. He backed up against the wall and let out a small yell. The Tiger roared and Robin ran out the door.

He Tripped over Speedy, who was still asleep on the floor. His foot drilled Speedy in the stomach, who woke up instantly, and Robin fell, once again.

"God control yourself..." Speedy mumbled, sitting up. He then saw the half naked Robin in front of him, who was trying to stand up.

"God Damn Will you put on some pants!" Speedy yelled, sheilding his eyes.

"Speedy do not go in the Bathroom!" Robin warned.

"Rob just calm down"

"Speedy, There is a Tiger in the Bathroom!" Robin yelled.

Herald woke up again and sat up from the couch. He looked over to the two men and asked:

"Whats going on?"

"THERES A JUNGLE CAT IN THE BATHROOM!" Robin told him, pulling his shirt down to cover his...ya know.

Speedy then stood up, and tryed to speak over Robin's Screaming.

"Ok ok I'll go check it out"

"Be careful, Dont!" Robin told Speedy, who opened the bathroom door and walked in.

**-Back with the Titans-**

"Dont go in the Bathroom...Dont go in the Bathroom..." Control Freak warned the TV. He had tooken a seat next to Starfire on the Couch. But they were both starring intently at the screen.

"Would you like The 'Popped Corn'?" Starfire asked, handing her bag of popcorn to the Fat Villian.

"Dont mind if I Do" He replyed taking a handful of the snack.

**-Back to the Movie-**

Speedy walked into the bathroom. He heard a growl and saw the Green Tiger. He turned around and walk out the door, closing it behind him.

Robin jumped up and down and yelled "See! See!"

"Holy F*ck! He's not kidding theres really a Tiger in there!" Speedy told Herald, laughing.

Herald was still hungover so he sounded tired.

"No..there isn't..."

"Yeah! Its Big, Giganic!" Robin yelled.

Speedy put his shirt on and walked over to Herald, who was still on the couch.

"You OK buddy?"

"No, I am in so much Pain right now"

Speedy sat down across from the couch, on a chair. He looked around and saw room.

"God Damn...Look at this place" Speedy said.

"I know, Phil, they have my Credit Card downstairs...I am so screwed" Herald said.

Robin ran down into the room again.

"I-I mean how does a tiger get in the bathroom? It almost killed me!"

Speedy turns and looks at him then turns away again.

"Hey Bro, Do you mind putting on some pants? I find it weird that I have to ask Twice"

"Pants at a time like this, I dont have any" Robin said to himself, while looking for some pants, but in stead grabbed a towl and tied it around his waist to make a skirt.

Speedy took a drink of something and sat back in his chair,

"What the F*ck happened last night?" He asked, Smiling.

"Hey Speedy....Am I missing a tooth?" Herald asked, opening his mouth to show his friend his teeth. Speedy started laughing. Herald picked up a plate and looked at himself in it. He saw that one of his front teeth was missing.

"Oh...My...God....My tooth! Its gone!"

"Its OK.... We just need to calm down, Were fine" Speedy said, laughing.

"Robin, go wake up Aqualad" Speedy added. and Robin went to go find him.

Speedy turned back to Herald.

"Lets just get some coffee, and get the f*ck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows up" He finished.

Robin walked back in the room in his fancy little towl-skirt.

"Hey guys, Aqua's not here"

"Did you check all the Rooms?"

"Yeah and his matress is gone"

"Well he probly went to the pool to get something to eat, Lets call his cell" Speedy said leaning back in his chair. He dials the number and they all heard a ringing. It was comin from a cell phone. Robin walked over and answered it.

"Hello"

"Robin"

"Hey"

"Its Speedy"

"Oh Hey Spe....This is Aqualads phone.....This is Aqualads Phone!" He said closing the phone, hanging up one Speedy.

Herald was looking at himself in the plate still.

"I look like a Nerdy Hillbilly..." He said.

Then they heard something crying.

Herald puts the plate down.

"What the F*ck is that?"

"Only one way to find out" Speedy said. They all got up and went to the closet, where the sound was coming from. They opened the door and looked down to see Red X in baby clothes.

"A Baby?!" Speedy yelled.

"Its soo Cute! Can we keep it?!" Robin asked.

"What do we do with it?"

"Just leave it"

"We cant leave it! What if that Green Tiger gets out!?"

"It'll eat it"

"Wow Speedy."

"Just get the baby and lets get out of here and go find Aqualad" Speedy said. Herald reached down and picked Red X up.

"Woah! Your a F*cking heavy baby!" Herald yelled. Red X looked up and he looked pissed.

"Shut up You F*cking Bastard!" Red X yelled back, and he threw his pacifier in Heralds face.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder...." Speedy said.

"Maybe the Baby knows where Aqualad is!" Robin yelled.

"Lets ask him" Herald said.

"Baby Do you know where Aqualad is? He is getting married tomorrow and he needs to get home today so he doesnt worry Rae" Robin asked.

"You are such an idiot." Speedy told Robin.

**-Back with the other Titans-**

"No! Dont Eat Carlos! Bad Tiger!"

"Allen! Shut up! Were watching a Movie!" Phil yelled. Cyborg was distracted from the movie, and went to turn the lights on. He saw Phil, Allen, Stu, Doug, Jade, Carlos, and a Tiger sitting on the couch.

"How did you get here?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well your friends stole are spots in the movie. Where do you think we go? Just Disapear? Nope. We got sent here" Stu said.

"Well your annoying! Contol Freak! Send them back!" Cyborg ordered. Contol Freak clicked a few buttons on his remote and all the Hangover charaters were gone, and being switched out with the Titans.

**-When there Switching spots-**

Doug walked up to Aqualad, who was severely sunburnt.

"Thanks for getting that sunburn instead of me, I really wasn't looking forward to that" Doug told him, then gave him a slap on the back, which caused him to yelled out in pain.

"Ohh...Sorry..." Doug said, slowly leaving and going up to the roof.

**-The Next day at the Tower with JUST the Titans-**

"Beast Boy, You are _never_ picking a movie while i'm staying here. Ever again." Aqualad Told the Changling. Aqualad was laying on the couch, shirtless, while Raven was healing his Sunburn.

"What?! Why not?! I was thinking Batman next!" Beast Boy complained.

"Oh _Hell No_!" Robin yelled back.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**How was that? I stayed up all night waiting for my brother to get off the computer so i could write the ending, so i better get a million reveiws!**


End file.
